


Heart to Heart

by goodwineandcheese



Category: Naoki Urasawa's Monster - Fandom, モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: Crossover, Empathy, Gen, Grimmer POV, Just a cute lil scene, Spirits, Vague mention of Tenma/Grimmer, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodwineandcheese/pseuds/goodwineandcheese
Summary: Grimmer finds Shigeo's relationship with his emotions and his power familiar and hopes to offer some form of guidance. Shigeo has some guidance of his own to give.





	Heart to Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in mind for a little while...it’s just a short, sweet scene that exists because tbh….Grimmer and Mob interacting would be so so good.
> 
> It's set ambiguously in some undefined crossed timeline....probably post-canon Monster but somewhere in the middle for Mob when he's still a little less emotionally expressive.

The first time that Grimmer had encountered Shigeo was...definitely an interesting experience. Interesting, if a bit familiar, in a way. He was a child possessed of immense and incredible power; so much so that he felt himself a danger to others. He allowed himself to become passive, malleable, to keep his emotions under wraps. If he allowed himself to express those emotions, then that power became all the more dangerous.

That sort of power was something that could, and would, be used by others, given the chance. It was something that Grimmer knew well enough, though he was glad that their experiences were different. Kageyama Shigeo...that power he had was natural, something that had always been inside him. But for him, and for Steiner…

...Perhaps he had always been there. Grimmer couldn’t know, not really. It was possible that Steiner had always been inside him. And, put under immense pressure, faced with a horrible situation, that latent part of himself had been awakened. But for Shigeo...he was glad that it was different for Shigeo, that he bore none of those scars. Even so, that burden…he was so young to bear it. Shigeo was at an important stage in his life; growing, learning, easily impressed upon by others. Their opinions, and their words...it all held a lot of weight. Even simple comments made offhand and in passing.

People could be terribly cruel, when someone was different. Even when it wasn’t intentionally malicious. To someone like Shigeo...

It was a difficult thing...the world at large worshiped charisma, and praised emotion; not to express them, or to possess them, made one an alien in the eyes of others. But there was nothing wrong...there was nothing bad, about such a person. They were different...and it was harder, to be sure...but people like that...like himself and like Shigeo….they were as human as the rest.

It was something that he hoped Shigeo knew. At that age those sorts of ideas could become ingrained - that something was inherently “wrong” with him, that he was “broken” in some way. He hoped that speaking with someone who understood - who was similar, in some ways - would give the boy the needed reinforcement to recognize that it was okay to be different. That there were others. Shigeo listened, absorbed what he was saying when they spoke, though Grimmer could never be sure if all he said found their mark; the boy held an atmosphere about him that Grimmer couldn’t quite place. A subtle curiosity, interest in his stories, definitely...but something else, almost analytical.

He looked the same, this afternoon. They sat together, just the two of them, in a comfortable park. It really was a nice day....

Grimmer kept his gaze outward, when he spoke.

“Learning to interact, and socialize, with others...it's not easy. It took me a long time. I had to learn a lot...about people, and their emotions. About what was the right way to say or do things. It definitely takes a lot of work...”

His lips quirked up just a little, his eyes squinting, a familiar smile taking shape. “But I think you’ll be just fine. You’re not alone. There are people in your life that will support you. You have friends, and family, who want to help you.”

Shigeo said nothing in response, only nodding subtly. He was someone that was difficult to read, keeping his expressions so muted. Grimmer imagined it was how others felt of him, and his near constant smile. Grimmer looked out into the afternoon air, at the light blue sky dusted with only a sparing few clouds.

“Even now I’m not sure that I know my own emotions fully. It took a long time for me to recognize certain things...and I definitely think that some came a bit too late.”

He didn’t turn to look, but he could feel the sharp attention from the boy. He was thinking, analysing his words...though to what end that might be…

“I was never able to show my family the love they deserved. It’s only recently that I came to really understand those feelings. I love my son...and I wish I could tell him so. But now...it's definitely too late for that.”

He treaded cautiously on the topic, for both his sake and for Shigeo. That sort of thing...such an unhappy story...there was definitely no reason to place that pain on the boy’s shoulders.

Shigeo watched him with that cautious stare, his expression shifting slightly, though not in any way that Grimmer could discern. He watched the boy’s eyes shift, flicking to the space between them for a moment, and then back to Grimmer again.

“You love your son very much, don’t you?”

There was an intensity behind the question, as much as behind Shigeo’s large, inquisitive eyes. Grimmer felt a twinge of something a bit lonely, a bit sad, the shape of the smile changing on his face, pulling downward just a little. It still felt like a smile, but the meaning had changed.

“I do.”

It was the surest feeling in his heart, something that was always present, just a little. Sometimes it was painful and deep, and others, as it was now, the feeling was muted, like a faraway floating sensation that carried him away; he would be distant within that feeling and present, speaking to Shigeo, both at once. 

Again there was something that changed in Shigeo’s expression, this time something that Grimmer _could_ see: a faint glistening in his eyes. 

“Mr. Grimmer, I think…”

Shigeo trailed off, waiting just a moment, the look on his face becoming more assured and confident.

“I think that your son understands. I think he knows your true feelings. So you should be sure and tell him everything that you feel. I don’t think it’s too late to say it.”

Whatever it was on Shigeo’s mind was something very powerful, or that was what Grimmer thought, by the slight wobble of his voice near the end, and the glassy shimmering in his eyes. What Shigeo was thinking...that wasn’t something for him to ask, if he wanted to share then he would do so by his own choice. But the message…

Perhaps it would have been easier if he had been completely straightforward about his son, but then...perhaps it wasn’t wrong after all. There was no child who would hear his words, not really...but to seek that closure, to speak to him, in that place where he was buried...talk to him, one more time...that seemed like the human thing to do.

Grimmer reached out and patted the boy’s shoulder, squeezing just a little and offering what he hoped was a comforting expression.

“That’s a very wise thing for you to say. And, I think you’re probably right. So long as the feeling is there, it’s not too late to tell someone...is that it?”

Shigeo relaxed, nodding his assent. Silent again...but, he seemed more at ease now, calming himself with slowed breathing, steadying his emotions.

Ah, Grimmer hadn't intended to upset him....perhaps it would be best to leave the discussion as it was, for now.

They enjoyed the tranquil afternoon a little while longer before Grimmer stood to leave. He would have to pick up Dieter very soon; Kenzo was working late again, but that was nothing new. He said a quick goodbye to Shigeo, and with an animated wave, headed back the way he’d come.

Shigeo watched him leave, his expression remaining neutral. From the space that had been between them, a third, spectral figure rose to his feet, bounding after Grimmer, only to pause and wave to the esper. The spirit waited only a moment before he raced to catch up to the journalist.

Now comfortably seated by himself, Shigeo smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Whee there it is...just a short little thing 
> 
> In my mind I like to think Grimmer is eventually able to see spirits and he gets to see his son again….. :’) Bye


End file.
